


Come on and shut me up

by StarksDeservedBetter (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Car Sex, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: Rey is a raging exhibitionist, while Ben is a shy reserved lad who just wants to make her feel good. Sparks fly when Rey drags him into a dressing room and shows him how much fun keeping quiet can be.Title credit: obsessivewriter





	Come on and shut me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts).

Rey giggled as she hauled herself back into the passenger seat and smoothed her skirt out flat. Ben was panting still, with his pants undone and his thighs still glistening with the remnants of their vigorous efforts. Rey glanced at him and brushed the stray strands of her hair out of her face.

“Car sex is getting boring,” she stated bluntly.

Ben looked at her and blinked slowly in disbelief at her statement.

“Doesn’t feel like it is,” he muttered.

“It’s getting boring because you’re parking in places where no one will see us,” Rey stated.

“What, you want to be caught?” Ben asked incredulously.

“No, of course not,” she replied. “But the thrill of being seen? The rush of almost being caught? It’s great, don’t you think?”

Ben pursed his lips and thought about her question for a minute.

“Is that why you fucked me harder when that car pulled into the court?” he asked.

Rey giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

“Maybe,” she teased.

Ben rolled his eyes at her as he did his pants up, not really caring that his crotch would probably start to feel pretty gross in a few minutes.

“Why don’t we do more of it then?” he asked.

Rey looked at him and raised an eyebrow as he started the car up.

“More of what?” she questioned, seeking clarification.

“Y’know, more public stuff,” Ben said.

Rey smiled; She could tell he was a little embarrassed, which amused her considering how varied their sex life was.

“Oh, so you’re telling me Mister “I want to close the curtains” wants to start being an exhibitionist?” she teased.

Ben grumbled something unintelligible and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

“You know I’d do anything for you,” he shot back.

“You’re such a romantic,” Rey teased with a giggle. “There are a few places we can check out…”

Ben turned his head and looked at her with a bemused smile.

“Have you been cataloguing places when you’ve been out and about?” he asked.

A light blush crept into Rey’s cheeks. She shrugged and winked slyly at him.

“I can’t help but fantasize about fucking you sometimes,” she teased.

It was opportune that they drove under a street light just then. Rey could see the blush filling Ben’s cheeks and saw how white his knuckles were on the steering wheel.

“You’re unreal,” he muttered softly.

Rey flashed Ben a wide grin and settled back into the passenger seat. She was looking forward to this.

—

“Really? Here?” Ben asked.

Rey shrugged and twiddled her thumbs in her lap. They were sat outside of Coronet Central, a large fashion chain outlet. Rey had picked the factory outlet in the main shopping centre of Coruscant. As they sat there, Rey noticed a steady flow of people entering and leaving, and she could feel herself becoming aroused, knowing what they were about to do.

“We can’t… We can’t fuck in there,” Ben hissed. “There’s people everywhere!”

Rey turned her head and grinned at him.

“Can’t we?” she asked.

She stood up and hiked up one side of her skirt just enough for Ben to see that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Ben’s mouth opened a little when he realised before he reached up and pushed her skirt back down.

“Someone will see you,” he hissed.

Rey grinned at him and stepped back, then twirled in a full circle and winked at him.

“We better hurry up then,” she teased.

Ben got off of the bench and tried to grab her wrist, but Rey snapped her hand away and walked backward into the store. She turned around only when she saw Ben give her that hungry, needy look. It had been surprisingly easy to get him on board. Then again, he really couldn’t resist her. She paused at a table covered in jeans but gasped when she felt Ben brush up behind her and his hand grazed along her ass.

“You’re unreal,” he whispered in her ear.

“If I am, I’m easily the best part of your imagination,” Rey teased back.

She picked up a couple of pairs of jeans, then reached back with her free hand and laced her fingers between Ben’s. She led him over to a clothing rack that had shirts and jumpers hanging from it. She nodded her head to the rack, before turning back slightly and glancing at Ben.

“Pick some things out,” she ordered. “I’m going to go find us a change room.”

“Alrighty,” Ben muttered.

Rey squeezed his hand, then let go and wandered toward the back with the jeans tucked under her arms. She entered the back of the outlet and to her amusement, there was only one change room left available. She walked into the open door and laid the jeans down on the bench inside, then walked back to the doorway. Nearby to every change room was a small stool, where unfortunate shopping partners could sit and wait and say “you look great honey” whenever their partners stepped out of the change room in something that probably didn’t suit them. Rey noted the two very bored middle-aged men sitting there, with their eyes bored into their phones. Rey tried her best to hide her grin; She’d have to be very careful for them to not hear too much of what was about to happen, though she wanted them to hear at least a little. It was all part of the thrill.

She leaned against the doorway and waited. It didn’t take long for Ben to arrive with a bunch of red shirts and leather jackets in his arms. His eyes were darting around as he made his way into the dressing room. Rey stepped inside, then noticed one of the men who was sitting down had looked up at her and was giving her a disapproving glare. Rey winked at him, then closed the door and turned the latch so the locking bolt slid across.

“Was this really the only room?” Ben hissed.

“Yup,” Rey replied.

“With the dudes sitting out the front?” Ben asked, with slight hysterics in his voice.

“There are people sitting out the front of every room in occupation,” Rey pointed out.

“Except for ours,” Ben stated. “Isn’t that a little obvious?”

“Sweetie, do you want to do this or not?” Rey asked.

She reached out and took his hands into her own and stroked her thumbs along the knuckles of his thumb and first two fingers.

“If you don’t we can go back home, forget this exhibitionist stuff and just stick to what we were doing.”

Ben ran his tongue over his lips, then lifted his dark brown eyes up to meet hers.

“I want this,” he murmured, “but I’m nervous about being caught.”

“Me too,” Rey responded, “but that’s the thrill of it.”

She slowed guided Ben’s hands down, past her hips, until his fingertips brushed against her thighs. She lifted his hand upward, until the brush of his fingers swept along her inner thighs, which made her shudder in delight. When he moved his hands of his own accord and curled a finger along her wet, swollen folds, Rey barely managed to hold back the whimper that broke from her chest.

“You’re so wet,” Ben whispered.

Rey flashed a broad grin at him and hooked one hand over his shoulder.

“Do you want to take them off, or want me to?” she asked.

Ben looked at her with a puzzled expression. Rey glanced down at his jeans, and the noticeable bulge at his crotch, before looking back into his eyes. He spluttered and then ran his fingers along her inner thighs slowly.

“You,” he murmured. “I’d take yours off, but…”

“You can take the skirt off,” Rey suggested.

“It’s hotter if you keep it on,” he growled.

Rey’s insides twisted when she heard the arousal in his voice. She loved knowing that she’d affected him in such a way. She turned her head and looked around them. The changing room was pretty cramped. Ben couldn’t extend his arms out fully, she knew that much. Hell, she’d barely be able to. So Rey turned and put her back against the wall and looked Ben in the eyes.

“Do the same,” she murmured.

Ben did as he was bid. His hands fell from between her legs as he leaned his back against the wooden wall.

“Hips forward,” Rey commanded.

Ben did so, so he was standing at an angle, with his feet spread apart. Rey grinned at him, then reached out and undid his belt buckle. She was greedy and eager and seeing the bulge in his underwear after Rey unzipped his jeans didn’t help. She pulled those jeans down until they dropped to his ankles, then peeled his boxer briefs back slowly and revealed his cock. It’s not like Ben was hung like a horse or anything, but every time she saw him she always growled in the back of her throat and felt her core clench and ache. He was her perfect fit.

She wrapped her hand around his length and stroked him gently, then spat into her left hand and worked her saliva over the tip of his cock, before making sure to coat his length with every stroke of her right hand. Now it was her turn. Rey grinned as she pulled her tank top over her head and placed it on the small bench in front of the mirror in the dressing room. Again Ben stared at her in awe.

“No bra?” he asked, stating the obvious.

Rey grinned at him. She pushed herself up against the wall, hiked her skirt up to her waist and then pushed her right leg open so she was spread out, right in front of Ben.

“I hope you don’t mind,” she growled.

Ben panted and ran his fingertips up her inner thighs.

“I don’t mind,” he said in a hushed voice.

His hands went from between her legs up to her midriff, and Rey gasps when Ben’s thumbs brushed over her already hard nipples. As he traced his thumbs back and forth in circles, she couldn’t help herself. Once again she coated her hand in her saliva, then placed her hand between her legs. She let out a pleasurable whimper as her own fingers passed over her swollen clit and through her wet folds. She looked up at Ben, who was watching herm transfixed with every move she made. Rey touched herself a little longer, almost tormenting him with the sight of her cunt, before she removed her hand and scooted herself closer. Ben moved as well until the head of his length pushed up between her folds. Rey gasped and resisted the temptation to plunge him inside of her.

“You know what?” Rey asked.

She rolled her hips upward and trapped Ben’s cock in the entrance to her core.

“I want to hear you ask nicely.”

Ben looked at her and she could see his Adam’s apple bob as he tried to swallow.

“Please fuck me?” he asked with uncertainty.

Rey grinned at him.

“Oh come on,” she teased. “You can do better.”

She rolled her hips down his length and smirked when Ben closed his eyes and muttered unintelligible curses.

“Rey, please,” he whimpered.

Rey was reveling in the fact she had turned Ben into a blubbering, begging mess. She rolled her hips upward and delighted in how he was struggling to hold in his delighted groan when her folds wrapped around the head of his cock again.

“Please,” Ben hissed.

“Please what?” Rey asked softly in a sing-song voice.

“Please, fuck me,” Ben pleased.

The veins in his neck were protruded and she could see a tremble in his hips. Rey smirked, then lifted her left leg up and hooked it over his shoulder. She took Ben’s hands and guided them so his right hand was on her hip, and his left was gripping her butt firmly.

“Alright then,” Rey whispered.

She giggled, then reached down and moved his length so it was pointing upward toward her, then swiveled her hips and pushed him inside of her. They both hissed and groaned as Rey lowered herself down until she felt the curve of her butt hit Ben’s sturdy thighs.

“Fuck,” Ben groaned.

His head rolled back and bumped the wall of the change room. It wasn’t loud, but Rey knew that people would have heard that dull thud. Her mouth fell open and she let out a soft, shuddering moan as she moved her hips up and down slowly. She held onto Ben’s arm with her right hand, but her left went to her left breast. She groped herself softly and rolled her thumb over her nipple, which made her shudder and plunge her hips down with a feverish need. Ben bit his lip and threw his head back with a whine. She’d never heard him make these noises before, and it was making her insides burn with unquenchable lust.

“You’re really liking this huh?” she asked.

“No, I’m hating every minute,” Ben drawled sarcastically.

“I can stop then,” Rey quipped.

She moved her hips upward but snorted a laugh when Ben gripped her tighter and pulled her back down so he was plunged all the way inside of her again.

“Don’t you dare,” he growled.

Rey snickered and traced her thumb around her nipple slowly. She looked into his eyes and shivered when she saw how he was looking at her. It was a look of raw, primal lust, and it made Rey feel powerful to know she was bringing all of this out of him.

“You’re so hot,” Ben breathed.

Rey shrugged and started moving her hips again, but slower than before.

“Do you want me to take my shirt off?” Ben asked.

Rey shook her head. She adjusted her hips and bit back a loud moan. This new angle felt like heaven. Ben was now hitting spots inside of her that she’d never felt before. It was a whole new way to fuck, and she responded to the new pressure by gripping her inner muscles down on Ben’s length. Ben dug his fingers into her butt and shuddered as she pressed forward and fucked him harder.

“No, this is fine,” Rey whimpered. “This is all I need.”

“Are you sure?” Ben asked.

He opened his mouth to say more, but Rey slammed her hips downward. The slap of flesh meeting flesh rang in her ears and cut him short of whatever he was about to say. All he could manage was a strangled cry, and Rey had to move her hand from her breast to her mouth to silence her own moan of pleasure. She moved her hips in a steady rhythm, and with her hand clamped over her mouth she could moan a little louder. Loud enough for Ben to hear anyway.

Ben was clearly struggling. His grip on her hips was still tight enough that Rey wouldn’t be surprised if she was bruised the next day. Rey growled into her hand and fucked Ben faster. Every downward stroke of her hips made her butt slap into his thighs. The sound wasn’t loud, but Rey was past the point of caring. She was imagining the people outside listening to them fuck, and the thought of her putting on a show for those people made her insides squirm and excited her more than she had imagined it would. It was also the thing that made her lose her restraint. She humped Ben with a feverish need and loved how every time he pushed inside of her it felt like heaven. Ben gripped onto her tighter, and his hips quivered.

“Rey,” he gasped. “I’m close.”

Rey was close but not as close as he was.

“Do it,” she growled. “But I’m not stopping until I cum.”

She fucked him harder until his legs buckled and they tumbled onto the floor with a bang and a groan. But Rey didn’t let that stop her. Ben was on his back, so Rey pressed her hands into his chest and slammed her hips up and down.

“Fuck,” Ben whined.

Rey clamped her hand over his mouth as she felt his hips buck and convulse. Now she was close, but still Ben beat her to the punch. She felt him shoot up inside of her as his body jackknifed and shuddered underneath her. She kept fucking him until she felt his cock soften inside of her, then lifted herself up until he dropped free of her. Rey squatted over his hips and brought her right to her core. She rubbed her clit furiously with one hand and kept herself supported with her left hand pressed into Ben’s chest.

Her hips bucked and she felt herself convulse. She’d lost control of herself as her eyes rolled back into her head a little, and then she wined as her orgasm flooded her. Rey threw her head back and bit back her screams, but they leaked through her grit teeth and sealed lips regardless. She panted and stayed in that position, then brought her head back to normal and looked down at Ben. He was looking up at her, his face exhausted, but his eyes were filled with adoration.

“You’re beautiful when you cum like that,” he whispered.

Rey grinned, then pressed herself down on top of him and kissed him gently.

“We better get dressed, and get outta here,” she whispered.

She reached over and grabbed her tank top on the floor and pulled it over her head. She then stood up and ran her hand over her cunt, and caught the trickle of Ben’s cum that was slowly making its way out of her. She stuck her fingers in her mouth, which earned a whimper and a pant from Ben.

“Jesus, Rey,” he murmured.

He got up and pulled his boxers back on, followed by his pants. They both did their best to not look disheveled, then opened the door to their change room. Both the men that had been sitting there when they went in were still sitting there, but Rey noticed their cheeks were burning red. Her insides churned with a renewed lust as she linked her hand into Ben’s and made their way out from the dressing room area. As they walked, Rey spotted a shop assistant who glared at them, and Rey couldn’t tell if she was pissed or just jealous. Maybe it was a mix of both.

They didn’t say a word until they had exited the shopping complex and were sitting back in their car in the bright daylight. Rey ran her fingers through her hair, then glanced over at Ben.

“So, round two?” she asked.

Ben glanced at her and arched an eyebrow at her.

“Here?” he asked. “I thought you said car sex was boring.”

“Not with people walking past,” Rey said with a giggle.

Ben snickered and rolled his eyes.

“You’re unreal,” he grumbled. “Shall I put my seat back?”

Rey grinned and pulled her tank top up over her head.

“At least we don’t have to be quiet this time,” she teased.

“We weren’t quiet last time,” Ben pointed out.

Rey paused, and then shrugged her shoulders.

“You were as bad as me,” she quipped.

“You bring out the worst in me,” Ben whined.

Rey hopped over the centre console and settled on top of Ben’s thighs. Deep down, she was grateful that Ben had tinted windows on his car, even though the tint wasn’t that dark.

“I disagree,” she whispered.

She reached out and cupped his face with her hands.

“I bring out the fucking best in you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the collection prompt: "Ben and Rey get off on having sex in public/semi-public spaces without anyone catching on to what they're doing. Well, at least Ben doesn't think anyone knows what they're doing. Rey however, likes to put on a show."
> 
> Thank you to snapdragon76 for the beta, and to TazWren for the moodboard!
> 
> Happy Halloween Reylo! Also sorry for not sticking entirely to the prompt; I just couldn't shake Rey putting on a display for others out of my head.


End file.
